


Another Lunch

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after Kara refused to eat the lunch he fixed a few moments ago.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after Kara refused to eat the lunch he fixed a few moments ago. ''You like pasta, Kara. I rarely cook. This is a treat for you,'' he said.

''BLECH!''

''You won't find glass in your food. Oh. Now I remember.'' Amos continued to scowl as he placed his hands on the table. ''It was a week ago. Someone fed me cat food for fun! I don't imagine your parents feeding me cat food.''

The corners of Kara's mouth almost went up. Her body shook with barely held in laughter.

''Quite a bit of effort went into fixing your lunch. You are going to eat everything,'' Amos said before he folded his arms across his chest.

''You can preach near crowds and lure them to your master without problems, but you're not able to cook.''

After Amos trembled with rage, he raised his hand to slap Kara. He viewed Kara's wide eyes. Amos remembered her parents adopting him when he was abandoned by his master some time ago. His hand lowered. ''I'm going to wander for a bit. I expect to view a barren plate as soon as I return. Don't even consider scraping every bit of food outside,'' he said.

Amos walked to the front door and opened it. He stepped outside and wandered Smallville. Amos figured his relationship with Kara and her family was a bit complicated sometimes. He was mostly a nice guy. Especially when Unity never controlled him any longer. Then there were times when Amos was Kara's strict preacher father.

Many trees and a few buildings were viewed. At least villains weren't present.

Amos recalled Kara becoming Supergirl and always battling villains. Sometimes he wrapped his arms around Supergirl to protect her from villains. Sometimes Supergirl protected her preacher father.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes widened when footsteps were heard. A villain? Perhaps a creature. The same type of creature Supergirl sometimes battled. A territorial creature. One hungry creature. Cranky creatures.

Amos looked back. His eyes remained wide as a snarling stray dog appeared and approached him at a snail's pace. His scowl returned. He refused to be a dog's lunch. He wasn't willing to imagine Kara eating lunch in solitude. A daughter without her preacher father.

One tentacle emerged from the preacher's mouth before the dog ran. It returned to his mouth.

Amos recalled the snarling dog even after he returned to Kara. He glanced at her lunch on the plate. He thought he viewed her wide eyes again. One smile materialized on his long face. He had to choose his own battles and the lunch he fixed wasn't going to be one of them. He offered to take his daughter to lunch. Amos continued to smile before Kara was happy. As for the pasta lunch he fixed?

''I'm certain Jonathan and Martha Kent are going to enjoy a treat after it's in the fridge,'' Amos said to Kara. He was thoughtful for a split second. ''Perhaps I'll bake a chocolate cake for you.''

Kara's eyes were wide another time.

''Father-daughter lunch at the Pig Pit?'' Amos wished to know.

Kara nodded and smiled.

THE END


End file.
